


My Moment

by AHappyPup



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I wanted to talk about my sweet boy for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Nyack has a moment of joy at the trial.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	My Moment

"Ob-fucking-jection."

Nyack can feel the blood rush through his chest. He knows he's not the smartest man. He saves that title for his big brother or his father. But he knows when something isn't right and when it's time to stand.

In the valley, he was used to being pushed around. The other gorillas would taunt him and cast him aside because he didn't have as much hair and his ears were all pointy. If he tried to stand up, he would simply be pushed right back down. But what he couldn't win in constitution, he would win in his spirits.

Now, high on the potential to be the next Silverback, his time had come. His chance to prove he was a real leader in front of exactly three members of his tribe. And this was his moment.

Jens may have made the final call of evidence, but Nyack was the objector.

This was his time.


End file.
